fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
安娜
安娜（Anna、アンナ) 是聖火降魔錄系列多次出現的角色。. She has made an appearance in every single Fire Emblem game to date save 聖火降魔錄外傳 ''and its remake, 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. She is a red-headed young woman and is commonly seen in a trademark pose with her index finger rested at her face and wearing a sly smile. 資料 Traditionally a non-playable character, Anna appears throughout various ''Fire Emblem games as a guide, cameo, prompt for suspending map data, or merchant in one of the Secret Shops. In the GBA games she also appears in the Link Arena and also in the prompt before game data is erased. In 聖火降魔錄 蒼炎之軌跡 and 聖火降魔錄 曉之女神, she hosts the in-game tutorial and is depicted as a Pegasus Knight, although she never attacks. This is the first time she appears as a unit. She also appears in the beginning of 聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎, guiding the player in the creation of the Avatar. Anna appears in dialogue as an NPC in 聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍, its remake 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍, New Mystery of the Emblem, 聖火降魔錄 聖戰之系譜, and 聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍. In all of those games, she appears to have a close relationship with another recurring character, Jake. Anna and Jake are in fact engaged in Genealogy of the Holy War. Shadow Dragon and Mystery of the Emblem Anna first appears as a Archanean villager in palace town. Despite Grust occupying the country, Anna has a close relationship with Jake, a drafted soldier who worked as a Ballistician for the Grust army. Not wanting Jake to be hurt by the Archanean League, Anna told Caeda to tell Jake to quit fighting as she's worried sick about him. After Jake joined the league, Anna cheered on her "honeycomb." Anna also ran a series of secret shops throughout that could only be accessed with a Member Card. As mentioned in the game's ending, after the War of Shadows was over, Jake and Anna decided to travel the world as they always wanted. In the DS remake of Mystery of the Emblem, Anna returns to give gameplay functions to the Avatar and cheer on Jake. They resume traveling the world in their ending. 聖戰之系譜 Anna appears as a villager in Leonster in Chapter 7, revealing she is worried about Jake going off to fight against the Grannvale Empire. In Chapter 8, Jake is rescued by Amid, and Linda, with the reunited couple saying they will name some children after the two. Curiously, Anna and Jake seem to refer to 琳達 from the Archanea Series, despite Genealogy of the Holy War taking place in the distant past. The Blazing Blade Alongside her usual secret shop duty, Anna makes an appearance in the pub at The Port of Badon. She comments on the party's troubling situation and gives them advice in how to prevail against Fargus' pirates. Afterwards she says to say hi to her boyfriend Jake and stays at the pub. 聖火降魔錄覺醒 Awakening marks the first time that Anna can be a recruitable unit, joining as a Trickster in Paralogue 4. Anna appears in both Paralogue 2 as a Merchant and Paralogue 4 as a recruitable Trickster, but if the player plays Paralogue 2 after 4, Anna will still appear in Paralogue 2. After finishing both chapters, Anna explains her family's striking resemblance to each other, revealing that the Anna that appears mutiple times is not a single woman, but a large family of female merchants who all appear the same and even have the same mannerisms, serving as part of their secret as the "secret seller". The existence of multiple Annas is also shown through the variety of versions of Anna in the same game, including one who serves as an Outrealm guide, a traveling merchant, a smith, and so on. The Merchant version of Anna, in particular appears as a boss in Apotheosis. Her birthday is June 11 and she has the most private savings in the army. Fates Like Awakening, Anna appears in as the gatekeeper for the Dragon's Gate for the Xenologues of Fates. In her Xenologue, Anna is caught by Lloyd and Llewelyn, hoping to utilize her "sneakiness" in their pirate crew. As fate would have it, the Avatar and 菲利西亞/喬克 arrive near the pirate's base after hearing rumors of them causing problems for local villagers. Eventually the Avatar and their army dispatch the bandits and rescues Anna. Hearing that they are of royalty, Anna pledges her services as payment for her rescue. Consequent playthroughs of the Xenologue revolve around another Anna being caught. The Avatar rescues them and she thanks them for the rescue. Her supports with the Female Avatar show that she is initially upset that all her sisters share the same name and wonders why her parents gave it to them. However, it is later revealed that her parents gave each Anna a different pronunciation so that when they called for one, that one would respond back rather than all of them. She has the most side jobs in the army. Anna's birthday is June 10 in Fates. Heroes In 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》, Anna plays a vital role in the story. A veteran commander of the 特務機關, she summons the 召喚者, who later becomes the tactician of the army, and entrusts them with the legendary relic, Breidablik to fight and protect the world of Zenith from the Emblian Empire. Her personal axe is named 諾歐通. 個性 The original Anna appeared quite whimsical, keeping her shop secret despite others pointing out that doing so would cripple sales because that is what makes it secret. That Anna was also not judgmental about other nationalities, as despite Archanea's enmity with Grust, she had a close relationship with the Grustian Jake, with whom she shares a love of travel, being even engaged to Jake in Genealogy of the Holy War and talking of having children. While Anna is usually very lighthearted, she is shown to occasionally worry about Jake. Since her first incarnation, Anna has displayed similar traits throughout the series, including her playable versions in Awakening and Fates. As merchants by trade, they are always found wherever deals are made and always carry the highest quality goods, while also shown to have a little more willingness to use slightly shady tactics to sell said goods. However, they will only go so far for a profit and even regret using those tactics. This fondness of gold even affects her love life, as for any Avatar who marries her, they quickly find out that her love of money remains more than her love of them, but she still shows that she loves them nonetheless. As part of a large family, all Annas share a strong familial bond with each other and respects each other's "territories", doing their best not to impede on each other's work, even ceasing their own plans the minute they learn that another Anna has dibs on the same schemes. Despite their similar appearances, each Anna is able to distinguish Annas from one another from an early age thanks to a special log that records all acts of every single Anna in history that every Anna is required to read. According to the Fates Anna, though their names are spelt the same, there are different pronunciations of their names to help distinguish each other during family gatherings. Heroes portrays Anna in a slightly different light as she takes her role as commander of the 特務機關 very seriously and acts as a guide for Alfonse and Sharena. She harbors some guilt towards Zacharias's disappearance and feels that she is responsible for it. This in turn makes her an emotional crutch for Alfonse and Sharena on the subject. In special Xenologue chapters with the event Heroes, Anna retains her Awakening and Fates incarnations tendencies to capitalize on the Heroes in their special forms to turn a quick profit if she can. 遊戲中 英雄雲集 敘述 特務機關的隊長 隸屬於特務機關的戰士，阿爾馮司等人的上司。經驗豐富，相當可靠。 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯ 斧 |Skill= 鐵斧 星影 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 總體 Of the "Heroes Trio", Anna is best compared to 琳 - her Speed is her best stat, which is very unusual for an axe user. Her special attacks allow her to deal increased damage, Vantage allows her to attack first. Spur Res is a bit of an oddball, but it's welcome to use against magic users. Anna's legendary weapon possesses a unique ability to teleport her when she is low on health - which can be very useful in a lot of circumstances. Unfortunately Anna's strength, and especially defense are both lackluster - she must be used carefully in order not to get killed quickly. ''覺醒 基礎數據 進階數據 |80% |40% |55% |60% |55% |80% |35% |40% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | 0 | +1 | 0 | +3 | -1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The 魯弗萊 (Male) Other Supports *琪姬 *The Avatar (Female) *Morgan (If Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} 總體 Base Class Anna is essentially a very versatile unit, possessing Trickster class. When compared to 蓋亞, her closest counterpart, Anna trails behind Gaius in several stats, though she has better defensive stat growths over him and a modest magic growth, making her a decent Trickster healer. Her main quirk is that she has an incredible amount of Luck growth, on top of a decent speed and skill growths to make her a tricky unit to hit. Her resistance is also quite high making her good for countering mage units. These traits usually make her more durable and more well suited for the Trickster class. It is recommended to give her Levin Swords to build off of her decent magic stat, though other swords work well with her decent strength cap and growth rate. She starts off with the Thief set of skills so she can pick locks right away and have a decent movement range with Movement +1. Anna has the ability to slide into the Assassin class once she reaches level 10 and is a good option for Anna to be an offensive unit. She will lose a huge amount of her resistance, though this will get reallocated, with some of her Magic loss, into her other stats making her faster and stronger. She can grab her only offensive skill, Lethality, in this class and Pass to help her swarm or escape swarms herself. Reclassing Anna's two reclassing sets are the 弓手 and Mage lines. As a Mage and Sage, Anna is lacking the magical potency of Miriel and Ricken but is a bit sturdier and much harder to hit. Same going with the Dark Knight classes aside from Magic and Luck, Anna's caps are similar to Ricken in all other stats. Anna can grab Focus for good solo attacks, Slow Burn to slowly build her dodging and accuracy, and Lifetaker for regeneration. Magic +2 can be good as well for some extra healing potency and Levin Sword damage if needed initially, but best left off once she builds up some decent stats. The Archer class may seem tempting, but 維沃爾 has higher strength, skill, and speed growths, allowing him to hit harder and faster. Aside from some of the skills offered in that class, Anna really plays best in her other classes. The Bow Knight's Bowbreaker is great for her to use when equipped with a sword since she'll have no options to counterattack unless she is wielding her Levin Sword and the Sniper's Hit Rate +20 is decent to help Anna hit enemies and Bowfaire is useful if Anna becomes an Assassin. As a Boss All Difficulties *''Forged +8 Mt and 20 Hit 聖火降魔錄if Xenologue 10: Anna on the Run |-|As an NPC= 弓 - D |Item=鐵弓 Concoction Arms Scroll }} |-|Playable= 弓 - C |Item=Arms Scroll }} *Note: Starting stats as an NPC will scale based off chapter progression. 進階數據 Class: |35% |40% |60% |40% |60% |70% |20% |65% |} |35% |35% |70% |35% |60% |70% |20% |65% |} |45% |40% |55% |45% |55% |80% |20% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +2 | -2 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Kana (If Anna is her mother) Class Sets |} *'Marriage Class': Anna can receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has if she has achieved an S-Support with him. 總體 Anna functions similarly to her Awakening version. She trails behind 零, the other available Outlaw, in most stats with only her excellent Magic and Luck stats making up for these shortcomings. This can make things slightly problematic as she is physically frail and has middling strength, leaving her ability as an offensive unit initially in question. However, with time put into her, she can provide solid reliability and utility, especially since her entire class set revolves around utility, rather than offensive presence. She benefits from the Shining Bow which works off of her Magic growths and since Anna does not learn attacking skills in any of her classes, the penalty for using it is not a factor. One of Anna's best features is her Personal Skill, Make a Killing, which gives her a chance to obtain a random amount of gold whenever she kills an enemy. She is a great money generator and can help alleviate the need to grind Challenge maps or the Ghostly Gold maps as much for money, especially for Conquest where challenge maps are unavailable. Her base class is the Outlaw, where she starts off with Locktouch and Movement +1 readily available. Both increase her utility to spread out your units to pick locks in multiple areas and do so quickly. Depending on the chapter in which she is recruited, she may not be entirely necessary for this purpose, but the option still remains if a Locktouch unit is needed. Her promotions are the Adventurer and Bow Knight class. Adventurer is probably the best of her promotions to capitalize on her high magic growths, allowing her to be a great mobile healer and certainly fulfills the role of Adventurer healer better than Niles. She learns Lucky Seven to boost her Hit and Avoid during the first seven turns of a map and Pass to allow her to escape enemy swarming tactics or to barge through enemy obstacles to heal beleaguered allies. Bow Knight takes the path of a more offensive Anna. She now gains access to swords and can utilize Levin Swords very effectively and are a great option for Anna to have when dealing with Weapon Triangle match ups. She learns Rally Skill for some more utility and Shurikenbreaker which allows her to deal with Ninja and Maid units more effectively. Secondary and Tertiary Class Anna's Secondary class is the Apothecary class. The Apothecary provides more utility for Anna. In its promotions, Anna learns many great utility skills and most importantly, in the Merchant Class, she learns Profiteer, which allows her to acquire even more money for the first few turns of a map. Given her strong luck, it is almost guaranteed that she obtain Gold Bars fairly often and can be either kept for selling or expended to boost Anna's offense when using Spendthrift. Mechanist provides most notably Replicate which allows Anna to replicate her self and potentially obtain twice the amount of gold per turn using her Personal Skill. Anna's Tertiary class is the Troubadour class. Troubador allows Anna to be a full magic support. With promotion, Anna learns skills that primarily increase her potential as a supporting unit, the least notable being Tomebreaker which is of little use to Anna due to her high Resistance base and growth rendering Tomebreaker typically useless for her. Live to Serve is a decent skill for Anna should you choose to keep her in a support staffing role. With another promotion option of Strategist, her only magic wielding class, barring DLC, granting her Inspiration serves a similar role boosting her potential as a supporting unit. Rally Resistance provides more utility for her, once again, as a supporting unit. Marriage Classes If looking to expand her into an offensive role, Anna's biggest need is skills to boost her damage, especially attacking skills since the Avatar is her only marriage partner and is the only way for her to acquire attacking skills without using online features. Other classes such as 弓手, mainly for Bowfaire for additional damage, and Oni Savage, as Counter carries risk for her enemy to attack her at close range. High Luck activated skills such as Good Fortune from the Mercenary class, 祈禱 from Shrine Maiden, and Salvage Blow from Blacksmith syncs well with her high luck. Other than that, any sort of skill that can either boost her durability, provide good health regen, or provides more utility are well worth obtaining for her. ''聖火降魔錄無雙 Supports *龍馬 *卡美拉 *莉茲 *Robin *希達 *露琪娜 *琳 *賽莉卡 名言 覺醒'' :Anna/Awakening Quotes Fates :Anna/Fates Quotes Heroes :Anna/Heroes Quotes Warriors :Anna/Warriors Quotes 可能結局 聖火降魔錄覺醒 Anna - Secret Seller (秘密の行商人 Himitsu no Kōshōnin lit. Traveling Merchant of Secrets) : With nary a word, Anna left the others and returned to her free-spirited merchant life. She was later sighted across the continent, haggling with suppliers and beating down the cost of goods. ; Anna and the 魯弗萊 : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Anna, above all else. Fates ; Anna - Secretive Merchant : Anna returned to merchant life, revitalizing trade in parts of the world most affected by the war. Official records show how her network and name were passed down to the next generation. ; Anna and Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. His wife, Anna, continued to travel the world as a merchant. It is said the two were very much in love. ; Anna and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise King of Valla. His wife, Anna, continued to travel the world as a merchant. It is said the two were very much in love. 正傳以外的登場 ''Super Smash Bros. Anna appears as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Although Anna does not make a direct appearance, a store clerk that works for Hee Ho Mart bears her likeness, including her trademark pose. She plays a small role in side stories during the course of the game and is only ever referred to as "Salesclerk." Eventually, the empty checkout station becomes manned by a second Anna dressed in a dark purple and black version of the HHM uniform and a Black Frost mask. (Black Frost is a derivative of Jack Frost, the in-game mascot of Hee Ho Mart as well as the mascot of Atlus, who developed the game.) She is only visible to Mirage Masters and sells rarer and more expensive items. She also appears in the Idolaspheres to offer sidequests in which she requests the party harvest a specific material from a specific enemy and return the collected items to her for a reward. The Black Frost Anna also speaks like Jack Frost/Black Frost, commonly using Jack Frost's catchphrase "Hee ho!" as well as ending her sentences with "ho." Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Anna is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * 語源 Anna is the Latin derivative of the Hebrew name Hannah, originating from the Hebrew word Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". 軼事 *An unnamed character, visually identical to Anna, runs the secret shop and the game suspension feature in ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, complete with an identical pose. *In Awakening, after playing for at least an hour, Anna will appear in the bottom screen of the save menu, saying "Don't forget to take breaks!" *Anna shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with 奧利薇, 風花 and Mozu. **She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Saori Seto, with 露娜. *Anna was voted as the 13th most popular female on Nintendo's Awakening poll. **For Fates, Anna was voted as the 31st most popular female on Nintendo's official poll. **Anna's Awakening incarnation came in 17th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll, ''with 8,431 votes. Her ''Fates incarnation came in 31th place for females, and had 5,065 votes. *Strangely, Anna's portrait from Fire Emblem Fates depicts her with 6 fingers. *Anna's official artwork from Heroes depicts her wielding the 諾歐通. 圖片 en:Anna es:Anna Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色 Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters